Given high oil prices and the finite amount of crude oil available, unconventional petroleum reserves in the form of, for example, oil sands and oil shale are becoming more attractive as an alternative source of hydrocarbons. Oil sands are found in over 60 countries in the world, including the United States. The main deposits occur in Alberta, Canada, and represent the second largest reserves of petroleum in the world, after those in Saudi Arabia.